


I Feel Angry

by MiraMira



Series: Order of the Phoenix: the Musical(s) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Broadway, Filk, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you met that Gryffindor Harry?/The one the reporters all stalk?/You'll know him the minute you hear him./He's the one who can't speak without using capslock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts Elite contest. Don't ask me why Book 5 lends itself so well to song parodies; it just does.

**HARRY**  
I feel angry  
Oh so angry  
I feel angry and cranky and gruff  
No one warned me  
Puberty was going to be this rough

I’m frustrated  
Isolated  
Not one thing this whole year has gone right  
Breathe on me wrong  
And I’m liable to pick a fight

Dumbledore, what’d I ever do to you?  
I thought we were on the same side  
But seems like today  
When I look your way  
‘Stead of saying “hey,”  
All you do is hide!

I’m defiant  
Uncompliant  
Feel like yelling  
‘Cause I’m so annoyed  
All I want is  
Just for once to be a normal boy!

 **HOGWARTS STUDENTS**  
Have you met that Gryffindor Harry?  
The one the reporters all stalk?  
You'll know him the minute you hear him  
He’s the one who can’t speak without using caps lock

He thinks the Dark Lord’s  
Returned to cause pain  
It’s not the Dark Lord  
He's merely insane  
Perhaps it’s just grief  
Or maybe the flu  
Lovegood says it’s wrackspurts  
But she’s crazy too

Keep away from him  
Don’t defend him  
Do you want Umbridge giving you lines?  
If decrees pile up  
Or Dumbledore resigns  
We might change our tune  
But now’s not the time

 **HARRY**  
I feel angry  
Oh so angry  
And a little bit frightened as well  
Because nightly  
I am plunged into a living hell

Can’t play Quidditch  
Which is rubbish  
There is nowhere that I can escape  
It’s a problem  
When my mental health depends on Snape

I keep having visions of suffering

 **RON AND HERMIONE**  
What visions, where?

 **HARRY**  
I’m afraid that someone will die

 **DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY**  
Which, what, where, whom?

 **HARRY**  
Can I make amends  
If my dearest friends  
All meet violent ends?  
I could almost cry!

I’m unruly  
But don’t blame me  
Feel like screaming  
‘Cause I’m so annoyed  
All this pressure  
Has been placed upon one teenage boy!


End file.
